


Till Death Do Us Part

by SoThatHappened



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatHappened/pseuds/SoThatHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura ends up running away with Carmilla, which may sound romantic but when it's your ex it's a completely different story. (Set after 2x22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

Laura was finally asleep, passed out on the the old brown chair they used to be on together. Camilla had been in the other room, listening to her cry herself to sleep. She almost couldn’t bare the pain in her chest, standing there and not doing a thing about it. It was clear there conversation was over once Laura had gotten up, and it was clear to Carmilla that she only had one option left. She had to leave. After telling betraying her own sister by telling Laura Mattie’s secret she knew there was no going back now. She had to get out, and fast.  
But Laura had spent almost an hour and a half crying, hysterically, painfully, to the point where she could barely breathe. Camilla could almost feel her body shaking from the other room, she heard every single one of Laura’s desperate gasps for air, and each one felt like another piece of her heart was being ripped out and crushed to dust.  
But finally silence fell through the house and she heard Laura’s breathing relax, the ragged breathing became calm and Carmilla finally unfroze from the spot where she had been standing, completely lifeless for the past 94 minutes.  
Gathering a few of her scattered belongings she pulled on her jacket and moved for the door soundlessly, letting herself glance back only once at Laura before she left. Cursing at herself silently not to let another tear fall tonight as she stared at the honey blonde hair that was plastered to her once girlfriend’s wet cheek.  
Go. She told herself. It’s for the best, Laura needs space to heal. She was trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing, but it hurt all the same. But finally she found the courage.

Laura woke to the sound of a door shutting. It was a sound she should have barely heard, it had been no more than a soft click of a lock but it was enough to wake her. Sitting up she found herself on the chair, her muscles ached from the uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in, and her eyes felt heavy from tears. Every cell in her body screamed at her to go back to sleep, she was beyond tired and was not ready to face the world at all. But instead she got up, standing softly on the wooden floors as she got her bearings in the dark room. She thought perhaps it was LaFontaine going into Perry’s room upstairs, they used to go in for another reason all the time, but now it was simply out of habit, checking that she was okay. Especially after tonight. God, Laura thought as everything came flooding back to her. Why me, she wondered.  
Stumbling into the bedroom she wondered if Carmilla had taken the bed, flicking on the hallway light so she wouldn’t wake the sleeping vampire, it provided enough light for her to see that the room was empty.  
It wasn’t empty in a sense that someone would be coming back, it felt abandoned.  
An immediate panic set in Laura’s throat as she turned on the main bedroom light and ran over to the chest of draws where the majority of Carmilla’s things were. Pulling open the top one she saw that it was practically empty.  
Her chest tightened as she went flying out of the room and to the front door and running to the main entrance, throwing the door open into the night and dashing down the stairs in her socks.  
Straining her eyes to see in the dark she just made out a figure in the distance on the path ahead, unmistakably it could only be one person.  
“Carmilla?” she called out with desperate hope, even after everything that had happened tonight she was not ready to lose the person she cared about the most.  
“What are you doing Laura” Carmilla’s voice replied from the darkness, before she appeared in front of Laura.  
“What are you doing?” Laura asked looking Carmilla up and down and knowing straight away what was happening.  
Carmilla looked guilty for a fleeting moment, before turning her head and staring into the darkness.  
“You can’t just leave” Laura practically demanded except her voice was soft she didn’t have the energy.  
“I can” Carmilla said.  
“And I am”  
“No”  
Carmilla looked at Laura, her eyes red and swollen from crying, her hair dishevelled and standing on the loose concrete in only her socks, there was something so innocent about it, like a child who had just woken up from a nightmare.  
Carmilla didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t planned on having to say anything.  
“I- I won’t let you” Laura stared at Carmilla, begging her silently to stay.  
But instead, as if to prove her wrong Carmilla turned on her heel and began walking back into the night. Laura’s eyes widened in shock, unable to say anything for a few seconds she finally re-found her words.  
“I’m coming with you” she called out.  
Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks, the crunch of gravel under her boots fell silent.  
Laura’s fingers balled up in her hands as she wondered what had just come over her, and why those words had even left her lips. She was supposed to be saving Silas, again, not fleeing. They had already tried that and they ended up right back where they started.  
“You’re tired, and upset, you need to sleep” Carmilla said in a strangely rational tone as she walked back over to Laura.  
“I won’t be sleeping if I know you’ve left” Laura said, she knew it was wrong of her to say things like that now, she and Carmilla had broken up, but this was not how is was going to end.  
As she looked at Carmilla she swore she saw those stoic vampire features soften for the briefest second.  
“Laura…” she said quietly.  
“Go back inside”  
Laura sighed.  
“Tell me something, are you leaving because it’s not safe here?” she asked.  
“There are a plethora of reasons, but yes, that is among them”  
“So if it’s not safe here, wouldn’t it be better if I left too?” Laura lifted an eyebrow, Carmilla saw the smirk behind her light brown eyes and could barely resist smiling herself. She had never known a human that could guilt her so easily, and with such amusement.  
“It’s a bad idea” Carmilla replied.  
“Everything I do is a bad idea” Laura pointed out and it was Carmilla’s turn to let out a sigh of frustration.  
“Fine” she said finally giving in, not willing to admit that it made the pain in her chest fade at the idea of Laura being with her, safe, or at least in her protection.  
Laura smiled, it wasn’t her usual overly excited grin, but more of an exhausted contentment.  
“I’ll go get my things” she said turning on her socked foot and dashing back inside the building. Carmilla watched her go before exhaling loudly and sitting down on the bottom step staring up at the sky.

Laura’s heart was racing as she got back into the house. She was running away with her vampire ex girlfriend in the middle of the night, right after she had told her that her heroic intent was not enough. Fuck. I am so fucked. She thought as she began stuffing things into her bag, grabbing everything her Dad had sent her she shoved it all in, as well as a change of clothes, money, cookies, and her journal. She couldn’t think what else mattered to her in that moment, what she couldn’t live without. Sitting on the edge of the bed as she pulled on her shoes it suddenly struck her though, the one thing she couldn’t live without, and it was sitting right outside waiting for her.  
Putting on her jacket and swinging the bag over her shoulder she scrawled a note for whoever found it the next day.

I’m sorry, I will be back.  
Probably.  
\- L x

It didn’t seem like a lot to leave the people who had followed her stupid ideas into battle to save the campus before, but she was tired, not just physically, but emotionally and every other way possible of having to deal with so much bullshit every single day. She told herself she would have to come back at some point, that she couldn’t just run off with Carmilla and forget any of this ever happened, as nice as that would be. This was still somehow her responsibility, but for now, someone else could deal with it. She needed a break.  
Pushing the door to swing open, it immediately came back and hit her foot as she looked outside and realised that Carmilla was no longer standing out there.  
She felt a twang in her heart as she realised that maybe the vampire didn’t want her to come. That perhaps she was leaving because of Laura. Clenching her jaw to hold off round 300 of tears she stood there, in the dark, not knowing what to do.  
The moon was stuck behind a cloud and everything seemed dull, even for the middle of the night. The stars had gone and so had Carmilla.


End file.
